


Just Doing My Job

by Chichirinoda



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-11
Updated: 2009-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichirinoda/pseuds/Chichirinoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus is having a bad day, and Tseng decides to help him work off some of that anger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Doing My Job

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) prompt "obedience".

Rufus stalked into his office and slammed the door as loudly and angrily as he could. The crash it made wasn't nearly satisfying enough to assuage his anger, so he grabbed a heavy paperweight off of his desk and hurled it at one of the floor to ceiling windows.

That was even worse. The paperweight connected with the bullet-proof glass with a dull thud and dropped to the carpeted floor, leaving just a small mark on the otherwise flawless glass.

Petulantly, Rufus threw himself into his chair and leaned back, glaring up at the ceiling. How could it be that his father had hired such a collection of idiots to staff his Board of Directors? The only one with more than two brain cells to rub together was Reeve Tuesti, and he was completely incompetent when he wasn't elbows-deep in the guts of some machine.

Even now that his father was dead, and the Company was firmly in Rufus' hands, he still needed to deal with these morons. Where was the justice in that? Maybe he should--

The intercom buzzed. Rufus ignored it, trying to recapture the thread of his thoughts, but it buzzed again, more insistently.

With a soft growl, he jabbed the button with one forefinger. "What?"

" _Sir,_ " came Tseng's voice, calming, and soothing, but with that firm quality that it never quite lost. " _I hear that things did not go well at the board meeting._ "

Rufus snorted and tugged at his collar, loosening his tie and undoing the top button in his shirt. "That's an understatement."

" _Still, there is no need to frighten the staff, sir. They're still skittish after the incident._ "

"If by 'incident' you mean the trail of blood that Sephiroth left--"

" _Yes, that incident,_ " Tseng said tiredly.

Rufus got to his feet and crossed the room to his liquor cabinet, aware that the camera in the corner swivelled to follow his progress. So Tseng was watching him as well as listening. "They should be afraid of me," he said fiercely. "I'm President ShinRa."

" _Yes, sir,_ " Tseng said. Rufus glared at the intercom, suspecting that Tseng was humouring him.

He opened the cabinet and grabbed a cut-crystal decanter of scotch and a glass. "So what do you want? You didn't just use the intercom to tell me that the staff is upset with me."

There was a short pause. " _I want you to finish pouring that glass and return to your desk._ "

Rufus paused, the decanter slightly tilted in one hand and the glass ready to receive the amber liquid in the other. He frowned faintly, then finished pouring and set everything back, closing the cabinet and carrying his glass to the desk.

He sat, reclining slightly in the chair. "Happy?"

" _Not yet._ "

"Are we really going to do this again?"

" _We'll do it whenever it's necessary, sir. Drink your scotch._ "

Rufus heard the change in tone, the displeasure in Tseng's voice. His heart rate began to speed up, and this time it wasn't in anger.

He tried to swallow, but his mouth was suddenly a little dry. Drinking the scotch sounded like an excellent idea, though he wasn't planning to make it quite so easy on Tseng, either. He took a sip, and was about to lower the glass when Tseng spoke again.

" _Faster. Drain the glass._ "

With a grimace, Rufus tipped the glass higher and swallowed quickly, the excellent scotch burning its way down his throat. He swallowed the last drop and set the glass down a little hard on the desk. He glared up at the camera, which was facing him directly from the corner of the room, a baleful lens with Tseng's face somewhere behind it, in another room of the building, far below.

" _Good,_ " Tseng said. " _Now take off your tie. Unbutton your shirt. I want to see you._ "

Rufus pursed his lips and licked them, tasting a bit of scotch. He reached up and pulled the knot of the tie down further, yanking it off. "I really should fire you for this."

" _You wouldn't fire me, sir. Certainly not for this,_ " Tseng replied.

Rufus glared a little at the camera again, but said nothing. It was frustrating when Tseng was right, especially when Rufus was trying to threaten him.

He leaned a little further back in the chair, feeling the scotch start to hit. Not that he could get drunk off of one glass, but drinking it so fast on a stomach that hadn't seen anything but coffee and a doughnut all day meant he was starting to feel a little dizzy.

His fingers moved over his shirt, undoing buttons one after another, unhurried. He let the crisp white shirt move through his fingers, enjoying the texture, and letting it fall open to reveal a pale, muscled chest.

"Are you touching yourself, Tseng?" he purred, spreading the shirt wide and fingering one of his own nipples.

" _What I'm doing is none of your business, sir,_ " Tseng said crisply.

That was the annoying thing about him. He was damnably controlled. For all Rufus knew, this was just a chore, just something he did when his President needed it, and he didn't even find it arousing.

It was so _frustrating_. It would make him feel better if Tseng at least lost it by the end.

"Fine," Rufus growled, but his cock twitched. In fact, he'd been hard as a rock since the moment Tseng issued his first order. "Now what?"

" _I will tell you what to do next when I'm ready and not before, sir,_ " Tseng said. " _Now, I want you to blindfold yourself with your tie._ "

"What?" Rufus jerked slightly in his chair. "But I can't even see you anyway."

" _Are you refusing an order, sir?_ "

There was a short silence, then Rufus growled and jumped out of the chair. He grabbed the tie up off the floor and sat down in the chair, unknotting it and smoothing the white silk between his fingers.

" _Blindfold yourself,_ " Tseng said again, quietly.

"I know," Rufus muttered, and brought the tie to his eyes, then tied it tightly at the back of his head. He leaned back in his chair, his heart beginning to thump again like a drum.

" _Very good. Can you see?_ "

Rufus shook his head. There was maybe a little light coming from the bottom, but he couldn't see a thing. "No, I can't see at all."

His heart pounded even faster. The last time Tseng had blindfolded him, he'd wound up bent over his desk and fucked. He didn't even know who had done it, but he knew it hadn't been Tseng, because he had still been issuing orders through the intercom at the time.

" _Are you afraid, sir? You sound concerned._ "

"I'm fine," Rufus said tightly. "Get on with it."

" _Don't make me gag you, too._ "

Rufus bit down on an apology, just closed his lips and said nothing. That was one thing Tseng couldn't make him do - apologize. Probably.

" _Better. Now, open your fly. Touch yourself, sir. Slowly._ "

He drew a breath and reached down, his other hand tightening on the arm of his chair. One-handed, he unbuttoned and unzipped his fly. As the zipper spread, a soft moan of relief escaped his lips, against his will. His pants had been uncomfortably tight, and now he could feel the heat radiating off of his own skin as he drew the hard shaft from his pants.

He also damned his own fair skin, feeling the flush rising on his own cheeks as he thought about how Tseng would be able to see easily how aroused he was. This whole thing would be so much easier if he could convince anyone - even if just himself - that he wasn't affected by it.

" _Stroke yourself. I'm watching. Don't come until I allow it._ "

"Goddamnit, Tseng," Rufus growled, but very softly, probably too softly for the audio to be picked up by the intercom. Did he have to tease him, too? Wasn't it enough that Rufus was so shamed? That he did whatever the hell Tseng told him to do?

He wrapped his fingers around his own cock, feeling the velvety texture of it. He closed his eyes behind the blindfold, trying to pretend that he was just having a little alone time in his office, and that no one was watching him. That no one was making him do this.

Slowly, teasingly, he began to stroke himself. His hand moved up and down, squeezing as he reached the root, rubbing a thumb over the slit at the top. His breathing began to speed up and so did his hand, moving faster as his body craved more friction.

" _Let me hear you, sir. I won't let you come until I hear you moaning to my satisfaction._ "

"Damnit, Tseng," Rufus groaned, writhing in his chair. His hips jerked upwards and he gritted his teeth hard.

" _Curse me if you want to. It won't change your orders._ "

"I'm not, I... _damnit_ ," Rufus gasped. "I wasn't trying to change your orders. I just... I want to..."

" _Your fault for working yourself up so quickly,_ " Tseng said serenely.

A soft whimper worked its way free of Rufus' throat and he slowed down his own hand with an effort. He panted for breath, but didn't stop the next moan from bubbling up and out of him. And the next.

The room was soon filled with his own panting groans and cries as he teased and tantalized himself. But the urgency continued to increase despite his best efforts, and he began to writhe helplessly, whimpering softly as he struggled to hold back the climax that he knew was coming.

"Tseng...Tseng... I... _damnit_ let me--"

" _I'd try to teach you manners as well as obedience, but I gave up on that long ago,_ " Tseng said heavily. " _Very well, you may come, even though you haven't asked politely._ " Even with that grudging order, Rufus could hear a faint smile in Tseng's voice.

"Thank you," he gasped, unaware that he'd even said it. "Thank you, Tseng."

A few more rapid strokes with his hand and he jerked roughly in his chair, the ball bearings creaking and a loud cry muffled only slightly with his free hand as he climaxed.

He gasped for a few moments, then sat up and pulled the tie off, then reached for the tissue box in his desk drawer. He cleaned himself up with quick, frustrated swipes of his hand, then tucked himself into his pants and buttoned his shirt. He ran a hand through his blond hair, ensuring it hadn't been mussed.

"If you're quite finished, I have some work to do," he growled. His heart was beginning to slow, but despite his efforts to keep his voice even, he wasn't quite recovered yet.

" _I do believe that we are finished for now,_ " Tseng said. " _Assuming you're feeling better._ "

Rufus gritted his teeth. "Yes, yes fine," he said. Then, more softly. "Thank you."

" _Just doing my job, sir,_ " Tseng said, and there was a soft click as the line closed.

That was really the worst part of it. Rufus had no idea if that was even true, and he suspected that if he ever did find out for sure, it would never happen again. And he couldn't stand that, either.


End file.
